Strike The Bear
"Angels are considered myth to some, but I know they're real. cause i'm in love with one."-Strike. Strike The Teddy Bear is one of the main characters in the Days Series. Personality Strike is a Knight-Like figure with a tender heart. love is the most important thing in the world to him and he treats his girlfriend Cream the Rabbit like a princess, protecting her, loving and cherishing her, and making sure she feels like the most important person in the world. he has a tendency to be a bit shy, but can open up quickly after getting to know someone, he is affectionate and caring, but he is a bit sensitive, and can cry easily. he loves listening to music, and loves plants and flowers. he usually detests fighting as meaningless and boring to him, but will fight if necessary. he has a bit of a low self-esteem also, though cream helps him with that, he is also very romantic. Bio Strike was created as a teddy bear By Dr.Sound and Diamex for Vanilla's Birthday and given to Cream, the two grew up together and she was loving towards him, One day Cream kissed the teddy bear and Strike came to life. Once alive he was able to comprehend his life as a teddy bear and his relationship with Cream, He asked her if he could be her knight and she agreed, They fell in love and Cream helped him obtain confidence, He is committed towards Cream and the two love each-other and go on adventures and dates together. Arc Days Strike first appears in "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" where he is at Amy's house and is asking Ice what birthday present he should get Cream, Ice recommends a yellow tie to which Strike agrees. Cream then mentions that she is going to bring some ice cream she got home for Strike. In "Guilt&Confession" Strike along with Cream talk to Amy about the world Grand Prix. He goes with Cream to the mall in "The Mall". Strike is mentioned in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" By Amy as one of the few people she has left. In "True Feelings" Strike is shown watching Pokemon with Cream and then after Cream talks with Amy they go on their way to Amy's house for the Christmas party however after Cream finds and arc she obtains a Mischief Form called "Mischief Mixing Cream" Strike however says he stills finds her cute. Amy gets Strike to a safe place after she finds them, And Ice removes the arc from Cream. He is then shown enjoying the Christmas Party with everyone else. Beach Days Strike becomes a main character in Beach Days. In "Oy Matie" Strike goes on vacation with Cream and Vanilla to the resort and meets up with Amy and her family, he questions if Amy has a little brother, as he does not know that it is ice as a kid. after Ice tells him "it's me dude" they go to the hotel at the resort where Strike questions a stoat girl in the hotel to ice, where Ice agrees that she could be a resonian. Strike and Ice then meet up with Tails and after Strike sees Cream in her bathing suit he starts gawking, then they all meet up with Marine at the beach. in "Friendly Rivalry" Strike befriends Marine and is pissed after the girls are too busy with Tails to even care that he is there too, he tells Ice about this and Ice is pissed about it too. Strike tries to solve the problem but Cream feels that he does not understand how she feels, Strike is then pretty pissed off at tails and is sad that Cream say something so mean to him so he heads back to the resort hotel. In "Vacation Flies By" he talks it over with Vanilla and she convinces him to go back and make up with Cream, he achieves this and Cream apologizes too and they both forgive each-other. Cream also makes friends with Marine. they then Leave the resort and Marine moves in with Strike, Cream and Vanilla, Cream thanks Strike and they kiss. Magic Days Strike appears in "Spell gone wrong" when him, Cream, and Marine stay at Amy's place due to their house being renovated. Strike spends the episode watching Pokemon with Cream and Marine. In "Aly Rose" he is introduced to Amy's twin Aly rose and they become friends, he also goes to the mall with everyone and meets Tikal and Julie-Su, where him and Julie-Su get along and Julie-Su says that she wants to take him home. then later on in the episode when asking for what food to get for dinner Strike asks for Burger King but Ice settles on golden corral. In "Contract&Assassination" he goes to the amusement park with the others and checks out the new renovated house. In "Revelations Part 1" Strike is introduced to Yumi and also was planning to practice his electric powers with Ice, but left back home with Cream and Marine to see Tikal before he could practice with Ice. in "Revelations Part 2" Strike is shown recommending to pick flowers with Tikal, Cream, and Marine. Strike then finally returns to Vanillas house where he and Marine agree to play hide and seek as they explore the renovated home, and for Strike to see if he can find his Honey Jar. In "Dark Rising" he goes with Cream and Marine to Abby's house only to find out no one is there. later on he is seen watching the news in which he exclaims on how boring it is and is amused by the fact that shadow is in jail, vanilla then threatens strike with no honey for the night since strike called the news boring. in "Framed by the past" they plan on going to Abby's house again. later he plays with Tikal at the park, later on he meets Fang saying that is been years (revealing he knew fang in his past) he then continues his quest on finding the honey jar. he does not appear in "secrets unveiled" but it is revealed that he is actually a teddy bear created by The Sorceress and Diamex. in "Painful reality" he goes out to dinner when Equate returns to gold lobster with Cream, Marine, Vanilla, and Equate. In "Epilogue" he continues to look for the honey jar, he is shown during the Montage. he talks to Marine about using her twin tails to fly, before Tikal arrives to babysit. he is satisfied that he can use his powers at the end of the school day, at the end of the epilogue Marine finds the honey jar and is about to give it to Strike but Vanilla catches Marine and grounds her, to Strike's surprise. in "A Romantic Stream" he goes on a date with Cream. M.I.S.S Days In "First time" He goes on a trip with Vanilla for mothers day. Once returning Strike and Cream kiss. Sol Days In Sol Days, it focuses on Strike from the Sol Days timeline. in "Once Upon a Time" Strike appears with Cream Marine and Saffron, he meets Light and compliments her real name Lightning due to it reminding him of a lightning-strike. In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time He spends time with Cream and helps search for the sol emeralds. In the OVA, Strike goes to the water park with Cream and Marine. Magic Days:Glow During most of the series Strike along with his Girlfriends Cream, and Marine, stay at the Rose house. where they meet Iblis for the first time. Aly tells them not to bother Iblis. because she is not a friend of theirs. Strike, agrees because of his tendency to follow orders like a Knight. Strike, Cream, and Marine. Then go into the living.room to watch the new episode of Pokemon XY&Z. Marine, then says that Strike and Cream. "are like Serena and Ash from Pokemon." Strike responds with his catch phrase "Yeah Yo!" with Cream following up and says that's because we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Later in Strike can be seen with his Girlfriends at the Beach. Collecting shells, and building sand castles. and finally He is seen watching the Fireworks with Cream, Marine, Amy, and Aly. Later, During the Festival Arc when Christina relapses time Strike, can be seen spending time with Cream, Marine, Amy, Aly, Quake, and Iblis at the Summer Festival Strike asks Aly if it's true that girls don't wear panties under there kimonos. Later, He is seen snuggling Marine and Cream under a tree while they watch fireworks. (Note this scene happens Multiple times). Later during the Witch Arc specifically in the Episode "Every Witch is a Bitch" Strike, along with Cream, Marine, Cosmo, Helen, Saffron and Downpour. Are seen playing at the beach with Vivian and Vanilla. throughout this episode. The kids end up getting Ice Cream, and cold drinks from Lady Goat's Ranch. Cream falls asleep on Strikes should while Cosmo, and Saffron fall asleep next to each other. While Lady Goat tells them the story of "The Dark Knight" Days Shorts In "Shadows Nightmare" Strike assists Ice in beating up Shadow, and is mentioned by Shadow as "the bear who doesn't like him" in "Valentines Day" Strike is shown with Ice Tails and Silver talking about who they might get chocolate from for Valentines day. Strike is said to most likely get chocolate from Cream Amy and Marine. Strike is then shown at the end of the short with Cream. In "Spider-Parody" he is shown in Ice's flashback hanging out with Ice and Cream at Ivan's house. In "Why Moms should never go to the beach" he is seen in love with Vanilla Abby and Gala-Na's bathing suits. he then chases Vanilla. In "B-day" Strikes Birthday is celebrated when he is thrown a surprise party by his friends. In "Photo Album" he looks at some of the photos with Amy, Aly, Marine, Cream, and Ice. he looks at photos again in Album Days Short 2 where he recalls the time on vacation where him and cream kissed. Strike and Cream go on a date to the cafe in "Trip to the Cafe". and also go to the fair together in "Date at the fair". in "Game Over" he plays an RPG with Cream, Amy, and Ice. In "Why Ice hates languages" He is seen kissing Cream. He gets cream a gift in "Strikes Present". Trivia * Strikes real name is Max, Strike is just used as a nickname. only Vanilla knows this. * Strike is a pure romanticist. * Strike has a fetish for girls who wear glasses. * Strike loves flowers * Strike likes fantasy * Strike likes girls who are nice to him and are his friends. * Strike can make friends with about anyone. * Strike is a hugger * Strike's favorite pokemon is sylveon. * Strike is a fan of the show lucky star. * Strike is a pro-extreme gear racer. * Strike wears a hoodie because he has a fashion sense, he likes fashion. * Strike is a really great artist. * Strike Was Born April 29th, and came to Life on January 1st 2014. * Strike's Japanese Voice actor also voiced Teddie from Persona 4 as well as Shinichi Kudo, and Kaito Kuroba from Detective Conan/Magic Kaito 1412